Arab
This page is for the terrorist peoples called "Arabs." For other terrorist Arabs, go here. The Arabs are a people with a rich and storied history. There are many kinds of Arabs, and therefore, many kinds of Terrorists. The kind that lives in the Middle East These are the most common type of A rat arab. Many thousands of years ago, the Jews recognized their horrendously large number fueled by the fact that each man must have four wives and each wife four hundred kids equalling = too many suicide bombers. In the torah, it is written that they are "like grains of the sand". Most arab people nowadays are nothing more than incest, gang-raping, bomb-blowing, terrorified, terrorized slaves to, well, slavery. Where can I find an arab? . Like diseases, arabs can be found everywhere, but don't worry, theres plenty in Islamdom. Who is there leader? The leader of the arab terror nation was Adolf Nasser, an Islamofascit . However, due to his more islamo rather than fascist nature, he was overthrown by Hitler in BC 1945. Many scientists now believe that Hitler is still their leader. What should I do if I find one? Hmmm...same thing you should do when you find litter on the floor. If its on American soil, you damn well better bin it or else its a sin. If theres lots of people around, ignoring it, you can just step right over it, or better still, kick it around. Beggars may try to interact with one to gain money. What do they look like? Hitler called Arabs, "lower than monkeys", though this is clearly a liberal myth, since any suicide bomber would have to be atleast a certain height in order to blow themselves to hell. The Qur'an-reading, Mohammed-worshipping, Muslim kind, from the cult of Islam . These are very pecuiliar and dangerous individuals, rather like talking dynamite. If left alone, they will incesantly recite their strategy guide over and over, until they become dizzy and fall asleep. However, if touched, provoked or even left starring at them for too long, side-effects such as zombification or explosion may occur. Proceed with caution The Association of Radical American Bears(A-RAB) Though less of a direct danger at the moment, all arabs are not to be trusted. Oh no. A-rats and A-rabs included. The Shiite or Sunni kind of Arab that fights freedom in Iraq So smelly, even the average arab is not too pleased with these guys, because in the average arab's opinion, they are not meeting their Iraqi civilian death quota for Satan each day. Sunnis and shias are really just the same. The only difference is that they can't agree on how to spell the word T-E-R-R-O-R-I-S-T. Of course, they're both wrong and so they should just blow each other up, all the way to hell... The kind that lives in Iran under the dictatorship of Mahamoud Ahamedjihateamericahad Mahmoud Ahmadinejad These are the most dangerous of all arabs. Though they deny they are arab, its another liberal ploy that they are "Persian". Of course, if they're persian, and not arab, why do they want to destroy freedom? BECAUSE THEY'RE TERRORISTS! Most of them. Not Mahamoud Ahamedjihateamericahad Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, ofcourse, its a liberal lie that he hates America. In fact, he loves America so much, hes been trying to build a nuke as a present to Freedom loving countries such as ours, but our GREATEST PRESIDENT EVER! is just too humble to accept, so we must "bomb the arab out of them". The kind that belongs to one of the following terrorist organizations : Hezbollah : Al Qaeda : Elf'Qaeda : The Axis of Evil : NAMBLA : Ali Coli : Factinistas The kind that wages War on Christmas with the help of the Anti-Claus The kind that hates the Baby Jesus, Stephen Colbert, Mel Gibson, and The Greatest President Ever Most of these are at GITMO right now, where they belong. Here, they have limited access to the Qu'ran, but apart from that, life for them isn't much different from their "normal" life in Islamdom; they have acces to the toilet once a month, to the shower twice a year. The kind that wants to elect The First Arab President of the United States These are a varied kinds of arab. Whilst some try to be decent americans voting for whom they seem is best, many are stupid and believe that this is the only solution to the Arab-Israeli wars, which , by the way, if you hadn't notcied are started by the Jews and frequently won by them too. EEH! WRONG! He'll help the Jews even more.